Every time we touch
by Damocles and Everto
Summary: SetzerxXaldin fluff, children.Xaldin and Setzer discover a newfound love for ballroom dancing.Please assume, for convenience, that Cascada's song exists to be utilised for such purposes...as does the means to play it and be adorable to.


Slow piano chords drifted through the ballroom, echoing off of each polished, pristine surface. The faint sound of footsteps could just be heard accompanying the slow, melodious music as two pairs of feet moved in synchronicity to each other's steps. Soft breathing was lost over the introduction of low cello rumbles to the music and a gentle female voice murmuring the lyrics of the song.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me;  
I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

It had started off as a joke between the two of them- something to pass the time; now it was soothing, comforting…and Setzer had no desire to stop it. He felt himself being guided to and fro by strong arms that held him, without really embracing him; one wrapped around his waist and the other clasping his own hand, the Gambler was slowly lead back and forth over the marble floor. They were alone- so he didn't mind, just this once, being utterly submissive. Well…perhaps not totally, but more than he ever recalled being; his head rested on a black-cloaked shoulder, his violet eyes closed and a look of serenity cast over his scarred features as the two continued to sway back and forth to the beat of the music as he clutched at his partner, one hand knotted into the fabric of the dreadlocked male's coat.

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,  
Without you, it's hard to survive…_

His partner's eyes were also closed, but not only from contentment. III had never been one to lose a bet without a damned good shot; whilst he was able to dance, it had been quite a while since he had last tried- so this required concentration. There weren't really many partners to practise with in the world that never was…plus he would never be seen dancing like this by anyone in the Organisation; he'd never live it down.  
…It was strange, then, that he was not at all concerned about dancing with Setzer. Even if his mind had forgotten the steps, his body had not; he allowed himself to run on autopilot and guide the Struggle champion around the ballroom. It was tranquil here; which Xaldin was not used to- usually he would have had to bludgeon several people into unconsciousness to reach a fraction of this stillness.

…It made a pleasant change…

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling;  
And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last;  
Need you by my side…_

Setzer's closed eyes allowed him to better hear the lyrics, smirking as he realised the significance of the words.  
"Did you pick this one especially?" He murmured, opening one eye to look up at Xaldin. The Lancer shook his head, smirking also, but his eyes still closed.  
"No…the songs are randomly chosen."  
"Convenient." Setzer remarked, settling back down into his comfortable position against the Nobody.  
"Howso?" Xaldin queried.  
"Listen…" Setzer murmured. Xaldin did so.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life…_

Xaldin chuckled, spinning Setzer out of his arms, which Setzer grinned at, enjoying himself; he knew this song…  
"_Your aaarms…are my castle._" He sang lazily, twisting back into Xaldin's embrace, then laughing as Xaldin leant in and murmured the next line into his ear.  
"_Your heart…is my skyyyyy…_"  
Setzer wrapped his arms up around Xaldin's neck, surprising the Nobody as he rested his forehead in the crook of Xaldin's neck and made a small, contented noise.

_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times; we've been through them all…  
You make me rise when I fall._

Xaldin's hands slid to Setzer's hips, running down the Gambler's sides on the way. Setzer made a noise of appreciation, pressing against those hands and up against Xaldin. He was warm and comfortable and now he wanted affection from the Nobody- or at least, as much as someone who allegedly had no heart could give him.  
The Lancer dipped his head, kissing up along Setzer's neck, licking the scars as he met them. Setzer whined approvingly and tilted his neck, eyes now closing fully.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss- I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

The music began to rise to a powerful crescendo as the Lancer's mouth trailed along Setzer's jaw. The Struggle champion turned his head and captured the other's mouth in a deep, needy kiss, knotting one hand into that familiar thatch of jet black hair and the other pulling Xaldin's hand to his chest; he knew the Nobody was soothed by his heartbeat.

_'Cause every time we touch…I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss- I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go;  
Want you in my life._

Setzer was the one to eventually break the kiss; Xaldin had long since learned that it was only enough when Setzer pulled away- otherwise the other would see it as a competition and sulk. They had stopped dancing by this point; alone in the ballroom, Setzer's explosion of colour against Xaldin's heavy black. The Struggle champion trailed the hand in Xaldin's hair down over the side of the other's face, feeling strangely soft sideburns slide through his fingers before he pulled the other's chin down gently to look at him. Xaldin was captivated by the steady, rhythmic pulse of the other's heart under his hand, but found himself staring down into Setzer's eyes as the other whispered the last few lines of the song to him.

"_Every time we touch…I get this feeling…  
And every time we kiss; I swear I could fly…  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.  
I need you by my side…_"

Xaldin's gaze softened a little, just for a moment, and Setzer continued, feeling his heart thudding against the other's hand.  
"_ Every time we touch…I feel the static…_"  
"_ Every time we kiss- I reach for the sky…_" Xaldin murmured back, pulling Setzer closer to him by the hip. Setzer came willingly, heart pounding as he leaned forwards.  
"_Can't you feel my heart beat so…?_" he mumbled back.  
"_I can't let you go._" Xaldin breathed as way of a reply.  
Two pairs of eyes closed and bodies drew close together, lips brushing.  
"_I want you…in my life…_" Setzer finished, closing the gap between their mouths and searching for a comfort only Xaldin could bring him. No one else was enough. 

They stood like that, together and entwined, as the final few bars of music drifted out from seemingly all around…and for a few moments then, nothing else mattered.


End file.
